Together
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: We have always been fighting. But I guess that is what you get for being green. Butch and Buttercup forever. T because that is what everybody reads, it would be K if it was to be judged for real.


**Hey just a random one shot I thought of. Hope you like it.**

**I don't anything but my lap top.**

**-0o0-**

We have always been fighting. We started fighting when we were only 5 years old. Every time we saw each other it would lead to a battle. "Are you ready to finally lose?" You would call. "I never lose." I would yell back. We would throw punch after punch, kick after kick, words after words. We would cause so much damage our siblings would have to pull us apart and try and pin us until we agreed to stop. We flew back to our homes until we could fight again.

School came and we were put in all the same classes. We wouldn't start anything until the final bell rang and we rushed out. Our banters started only a few minutes before the actual fight began. Every day after school was the same, fight, force a truce, then do homework. Those were some of the best days of my life.

That is until we turned 15. I was walking in the park when I ran into you, literally. But we didn't fight. You told me to stand still because you had something to give to me. I wouldn't let you get near me at first but eventually you pinned me against a tree and looked deep into my eyes as I looked into yours. You leaned closer to me and took my lips in with yours. You pulled away from me and turned to leave when I took your arm. You looked at me as I drew you back. I loved your lips on mine. We stood there in the park and kissed, we didn't even feel the rain coming down and drenching our clothes. We broke our kiss needing air. We whispered three word to each other before we flew back home.

We acted the same when we were in public. Wicked taunts thrown at one another until our brothers and sisters made us move past each other. Fights with real anger and hatred raged between us from not being able to be with each other. But when we were alone, nothing could keep us apart, our lips and tongues moving as one. How long we stayed like it was never easy to tell. We would meet in abandoned places so no one could find us. We never wanted those sweet moments together to end.

But we were seen and our whole plan was ruined. My enemy told my sisters and your brothers of what he had seen. We couldn't believe everything we had loved was crumbling before our eyes and we could do nothing about it. We were always watched, everywhere we went. We couldn't be together until we couldn't stand it anymore. We loved each other, always had always will. We didn't care anymore if people saw us. If we were anywhere near each other we would strive to be together.

Our families didn't get it though. They didn't want us to be together. I had the risk of going bad, you were at the risk of going good. You did stop being bad and I stopped being good. We weren't bad or good anymore, we were together. Our families locked us in our house but we would always manage to get free. "YOU CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER!" our siblings yelled at us countless times. "WE WILL NEVER LET YOU!" We had enough of them. When we were 18, only a mere 3 years after we got together, we left our families, we left our town that we had grown up in, we left everything behind but our each other.

We got married. We got ourselves a house, and jobs that didn't require our super powers. We went under false names so we would never be found. We had four kids; we named them after our siblings. We still hated them for not letting us be _us_, but they were family and we would always love them. They grew up and we grew old. We would sometimes hear about our siblings. My sisters became lovely ladies, who would work honest jobs. They got married and had families of their own. Your brothers became strong men, but stayed their evil way. They never married but had many affairs. But soon The Power Puff Girls and The Rowdy Ruff Boys were forgotten by the people that had once known them. Our siblings still tried to find us, but never could. Sometimes they would catch a glimpse of us walking down the street but we were gone before they could find us. We lived a long life together, we died the same night together, and we will now be forever together.

We had always been fighting, whether it was each other or our so called family. We always wanted to be together, we always got what we wanted. Our families betrayed us. But I guess that is what you get for being green.

**-0o0- **

**So I hope you like it, I know it was a bit cheesey and fluffy, but I like it, so should you. **

**Read and review if you want to read more of my stories**


End file.
